Amor y locura
by Mad Ladyration
Summary: Dos vidas completamente opuestas y sin ninguna intención de conocerse, cuando un accidente dará un giro a su realidad ahora los dos están atados inconscientemente. Ella podrá ayudarlo, el dejara de ser tan obstinado, uno nunca sabe. AU historia original
1. dos realidades, un sentimieno

**Amor y locura**

 **Capítulo 1: "Dos realidades, un sentimiento"**

Pov Astrid

El viento golpeando mi cara, los gritos de las personas animando a que continuara, el estruendo de la música del estero que me libera de adrenalina. No puedo ver nada que no sean los colores de las luces artificiales, como llegue aquí, en el centro del escenario de la fiesta más peligrosa de todas, totalmente borracha, con algunas prendas muy cortas con poco pudor. Stormfly me dijo que tenía que controlarme vivir una vida de libertinaje no me llevara a nada, nunca se lo tome en cuenta siempre creí que la vida hay que vivirla con los ojos cerrados.

Pov Hiccup

No me preocupa mi futuro solo mi presente si puedo ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan entonces tendré una vida feliz, Toothless me dijo que tuviera más ambición que probara otros aspectos de la vida. Nunca se lo creí yo se que quiero se quién soy y adónde voy no voy a vivir esperando ayuda cuando yo puedo generar mi futuro.

Pov Astrid

Es la tercera vez que amanezco en una casa ajena con un montón de personas durmiendo como rocas en el suelo, la cabeza dele horrores pero ya me acostumbre, no me imagino otro tipo de escenario en el cual estar siempre me dije la locura no es algo al cual temer sino lo que hace la vida más divertida.

Pov Hiccup

Trabajo como voluntario en la agrupación Amigos de los animales, porque muy fácil, quiero ser veterinario, aunque en mis ratos libres recolecto víveres para ellos, dinero, o si tengo suerte les encuentro un hogar. Nunca falta la típica casa que amanse de una alocada fiesta, yo nunca he ido a una , no le veo el placer a tomar hasta desmayarte o bailar hasta no sentir tus extremidades. Ciertamente soy una persona muy reservada, me dije a mi mismo que no debo dejar que las personas me guíen en malos bandos sin importar quien sea.

Pov Astrid

No me lo creo estaba tan ebria como para atropellar a alguien en mitad de la calle. Me baje del auto esperando que no sea grabe, pero no, el cuerpo del joven castaño esta inmóvil en el suelo, porque no le hice caso a Stormfly un día de estos mi locura me llevaría por caminos peligrosos y ahora el joven pago el precio.

Pov Hiccup

Si me hubieran dicho que haciendo el bien terminaría atropellado pues hubiera pensado en un plan B, que tonterías digo, el golpe en la cabeza me debe estar haciendo delirar, solo espero que me quiten esta tela de los ojos y enciendan las luces no sé dónde estoy todo esta oscuro….

Pov Astrid

Me hubiera gustado arrancar el auto e irme de allí, pero si algo me enseñaron mis padres es a no ser cobarde y enfrentar los problemas, excelente momento para obedecer a mi conciencia, solo espero que quien sea que sea no mera sino iré a prisión y esa no es una opción. Lo único que pude rescatar de él fue su billetera, podría quedarme con su dinero y comprar unas cervezas cuando vi su foto en la mica, era un estudiante de universidad como yo, Hiccup Haddock. Era voluntario en el refugio de animales. La culpa me invadió acabo de casi matar a una persona con una vida decente y honesta, si hubiera sido un vago o mi profe de matemáticas lo hubiera dejado, pero no, el joven se veía sincero, alegre y si mi lo preguntan muy atractivo. …. _"que tonterías digo"_.

Pov Hiccup

No se cuánto tiempo dormí todo continua siendo muy confuso para mí, lo último que recuerdo fue el auto, yo en el suelo y una cabellera rubia con un color azul, ¿me atropello un ángel? lo dudo. Las luces siguen apagadas solo escucho sonidos distantes, puedo sentir una sábana encima de mí, debo estar en el hospital, al parecer me encontraron antes que pasara a mejor vida, tengo unos cables conectados a mis brazos y una venda en mis ojos, eso explica mucho. Mis padres no tardaran en venir deben estar preocupados les dije que saldría a recolectar donaciones y al parecer no volví, no se cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el doctor entro, y lo que me dijo no me gusto….

Pov Astrid

Una enfermera me pregunta si era un familiar del paciente, le dije que era su amiga, no podía decirle que era su casi asesina, me pregunto si quería que lo fuera a ver ya que al parecer sus padres tardarían un rato en venir. El remordimiento dio acto de presencia, ¿que podía hacer?, entrar y decir " _hola como estas, me alegro que bien, por cierto yo fui quien te atropello"_.que poco sensible seria eso, lástima que decidí lento estoy parada en frente de la puerta de su habitación. El doctor salió y me dijo algo que no me gusto escuchar, me dijo que lo consuele y cuide, sería difícil para él, ahora me siento la peor persona del mundo.

Pov Hiccup

Esto debe ser una pesadilla el doctor me dijo que puede ser temporal, como también permanente me sentía devastado todos mis planes proyectos todo se fue al caño. Yo que quería hacer todo solo sin ayuda de nadie ahora tengo que depender de amabilidad de las personas que me tendrán lastima. Las lágrimas llegan a mis mejillas empapando la venda que cubre mis parpados, que puedo hacer ahora, me siento impotente con ganas de matar a alguien, ese pensamiento se apodero de mi incluso cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía ni siquiera me importo quien era. La realidad era que estoy ciego y nadie me pude ayudar.

Pov Astrid

No quería entrar, siento que mis lágrimas están a punto de salir, no sé qué me pasa no lo conozco además yo nunca lloro, debe ser la culpa no quería lastimar a nadie solo vivir una vida a toda velocidad pero la realidad es otra. Deje ciego a Hiccup alguien que no merecía esto. Un aire de valentía me invadió, entre al cuarto y lo vi ahí tan triste… indefenso, tratando de procesar la realidad y yo tratando de digerir la culpa. Me acerco a él silenciosamente y sostengo su mano, no lo entiendo pero sé que necesita a alguien ahora, también sé que no soy la persona que le corresponde esto, probablemente tiene novia. No me importo nada sostuve su mano con fuerza tratando de sentir su dolor, pero contradictoria mente el sintió el mío porque ahora estoy llorando con él.

Pov Hiccup

Las manos que me sujetaban eran suaves, los sollozos y lágrimas que salían ya no eran mías, sea quien sea estaba conmigo compartiendo mi situación, no sentí que fuera lástima porque cualquiera empezaría a hablar esta persona no, se apodero de mis manos y empezó a llorar en ellas. El aroma de su pelo era exquisito, claramente eso no se lo iba a decir, por un segundo olvido de quien se trata y me desmayo, fueron demasiadas cosas demasiados sueños rotos demasiada oscuridad.

 **Hola gente de fanfiction soy Mad nueva aquí, probando mis capacidades creativas y que mejor generando historias de mi pareja favorita.**

 **Soy corazón hiccstrid por siempre, pero también tengo otras parejas.**

 **Espero que es haya gustado dejen comentarios constructivos, destructivos, me ayudara en mis historias.**

 **Gracias si has leído….**


	2. paralelos

Charater: 2

 **Capítulo 2: Paralelos**

 **POV Astrid:**

Me encontraba en mi casa desanimada tratando de ver algún lado positivo en esto, después de pasar el día entero de ayer en el hospital.

 _Flashback:_

 _Hiccup se desmayó e inmediatamente un doctor entro a examinarlo sacándome de la habitación, talvez por creer que le había hecho algo. Sus padres llegaron una hora después me encontraron en la puerta pero no se molestaron en preguntar quién era, cuidaron de su hijo más yo ya no quise entrar porque escuche el llanto de su madre, seguramente ya le contaron su situación. Su madre era una mujer menuda y pelirroja y su padre alguien alto y robusto con una exuberante barba ambos tenían ojos verdes, …extraño._

 _\- Hola ¿quien es usted? – pregunto._

 _\- Fui…quien lo encontró… lo vi en la autopista – estaba nerviosas y no se me ocurrió mejor forma que mentir._

 _\- Gracias de no ser por su ayuda nuestro hijo hubiera muerto - me hablo con total agradecimiento._

 _\- No hay de que- soy una terrible persona._

 _Fin de flashback_

Regrese a mi casa para la madrugada y trate de dormir. Me salve de no ir a prisión aunque creo que en algún momento policías entraran y me arrestaran, luego recordé algo de suma importancia.

\- Vamos Stormfly … contesta floja – llame a Storm necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- ¿Astrid?.. que sucede son las 7.00 am y es domingo – ¿que solo la llamo los sábados?

Es importante, ayer en la noche después de la fiesta conduje mi auto a mi casa pero creo que estaba algo ebria porque atropelle a alguien - dije tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué.. lo mataste? , ¿estás en prisión? , ¿necesitas un abogado?, ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no conduzcas ebria! – me regaño por mi acción.

\- No , no lo mate solo lo deje ciego, no estoy en prisión y no necesito un abogado por ahora - le explique con tranquilidad

\- ¡Que lo dejaste ciego¡... ¡Astrid te das cuenta de lo que has hecho¡ - me siguió gritando

\- No te llame para que echaras la culpa de todo, ni siquiera yo sé lo que ocurrió. Te llame porque después de ese incidente, mi auto se descompuso y me preguntaba si tu tío lo podría arreglar.

\- No pudo creerlo, dejas a un hombre ciego te preocupa tu auto.. típico - me dijo con sarcasmo – creo que mi tío Robert te ayudara siempre lo hace.

\- Gracias eres la mejor te llamo luego - alegremente le corte la llamada.

\- Espera dime si sabes qui... - le corte antes que terminara me dolía la cabeza, dormí un poco más para liberar la tensión.

Después de mi siesta revise mi estado en internet y al parecer alguien subió fotos de la fiesta de ayer. En una de ellas estaba yo en un balcón, bailando un extraño baile solo con mi falda y una blusa, no llevaba zapatos y al parecer planeaba saltar del balcón a la piscina. Ok eso no lo recuerdo. En otra foto estaba bailando con unos muchachos demasiado apegados a mí, en otra estaba sin blusa y tomando directamente de la botella, en otra estaba fumando y ni siquiera recuerdo si había yerba o drogas.

Deje de ver las locuras que hice en mi estado de embriagues y trate dormir un poco más a pesar que ya eran las 4.00 pm, pero un ruido no me dejo.

RING RING

Recibí un mensaje de mi celular de, ¿Ruffnut? : "fiesta en mi casa por el cumple de mi novio a las 6.00 pm, todos invitados, habrá cerveza gratis."- Oh, oh

Ahora que hago, tengo dos personitas discutiendo en mi cabeza.

Mini Astrid (ángel bueno): -no puedes ir, acabamos de hacer algo grave deberías pensar en una forma de redimir tus acciones –dijo con voz aguda como "topo yiyo" XD.

Mini Astrid (diablo malo): - quien dice que debemos dejar la diversión, no firmo ningún contrato.

Mini Astrid (ángel bueno): -pero ella no puede arriesgarse de nuevo, conocemos esas fiestas podemos cometer alguna locura y…

Mini Astrid (diablo malo): - bla bla bla, solo dices eso porque no tienes confianza de ella, escucha si deberás quieres hacer algo para ayudarla, no la tenses con sus problemas. Oye habrá cerveza gratis, cuándo tendremos una oportunidad como esta.

Punto para el diablillo, será una forma de relajarme, ¿que podría salir mal?

Me levante de un tope, me fui a la ducha, seque mi cabello para formar unas ondas mientras tengo el pelo suelto, trate de maquille con mis minúsculos conocimiento sobre belleza para no parecer un payaso, solo un poco de polvo, me eche rímel y un labial rosa. Pasando lo difícil, me vestí con una falda roja muy corta, medias trasparentes negras, una blusa con rallas negra y blancas, concluí con mis botas negras de tacón.

Recogí mi chaqueta, mi bolso con todo lo necesitado y me encamine al peligroso mundo de las fiestas. No me importo lo que podría decir Stormfly, sabía que me perdonaría después, ni siquiera quise llamar a mi padre para contarle mi situación, "si tengo padre", siempre y cuando no tenga problemas económicos no lo necesito.

No siempre fui alguien insensible, sin control ni expectativas para mi futuro, antes tenía una familia con mi mama y mi papa , vivíamos muy unidos me sentía protegida, hasta que cumplí 13 cuando mi madre murió en un accidente de tránsito, entonces me quede con mi papá hasta los 17, sorprendentemente consiguió una nueva familia, con su mujer e hijos, una familia en la cual yo salía sobrando. Mi padre lo noto también, así que cuando me convertí en mayor de edad me dio un departamento, una mensualidad, un auto (ahora descompuesto) y pago mis estudios universitarios para lo que sea que quiera estudiar. Todo fue tan rápido que no recuerdo cuando comencé a desperdiciar mi tiempo, mi madre me digo una vez "la vida solo se vive una vez tú decides que quieres ser", sabia era ella una de las muy pocas cosas que recuerdo. La frase la tome de la mejor manera según yo, escogí la adrenalina, el descontrol, la libertad, así viviría como me complazca.

Actualmente no me comunico con él, ni siquiera para navidad o mi cumpleaños, no me preocupa, tengo a Stormfly mi amiga y su tío Robert que siempre nos hace reír. Con ese recuerdo de mi pasado camino a paso lento por las calles, es todavía el atardecer, me gusta esta vista las personas en sus acogedoras casas, algunos niños jugando en los parques sin preocupación de la vida. Me recuerda a cuando yo era niña siempre en los brazos de mis padres y mi madre siempre atenta mí, lástima que no todo dura para siempre.

Llego a la casa de los Thorson puedo ver a algunos chicos de la universidad con los típicos bailes desenfrenados que tenemos. Pude ver al novio de Ruffnut, Eret, conversando con otros tipos, _"no sé cómo se consiguió un novio así"_ , no le prestó atención y voy con Ruff.

\- Hola, ¿hay cerveza? – salude interesadamente

\- Hey Astrid pensé que no vendrías, hable con Stormfly y me dijo que estarías solucionando problemas? – no sabía que ella hablo con Stomfly, espero que no le haya contado.

\- Si solo fue un simple bache, nada que no permita de una noche locura -

\- Genial, la demencia no podía faltar – ¿a que vino ese apodo?

La música se encendió calentando el ambiente , las ventanas vibraban y los adolescentes iniciaban con sus típicos rituales, en la barra tomando como si la vida dependiera de ello, en la esquina besuqueándose sin vergüenza, no falta la típica pareja que no consiguen tiempo para estar en un cuarto y en la pista de baile todos con descontrolados movimientos.

Aquí es donde entro yo, tomo un poco lo suficiente para bloquear mi mente y perder la vergüenza. Me adentro al centro de la sala y comienzo a bailar no recuerdo en que momento un joven se acercó a mí y se invitó a bailar conmigo, luego vinieron más y más. Entonces yo era el centro de atención de todos los hombres que querían tocarme.

Me canse más rápido de lo que creía, fui a descansar a la barra para beber algo también.

\- Pero que bien te mueves nena - _(lo se frase muy común)_ me dijo el mismo tipo que bailo conmigo, tenía muchas cicatrices como músculos.

\- No necesito darte explicaciones- dije tajantemente, como se le ocurría decirme eso.

\- Qué carácter, es sexi, que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado - ok algo dentro de mí se alarmo.

\- Ja, muy gracioso pero ni muerta aceptaría, así que porque no te vas con alguien que le interese algo de lo que dices – _"BIEN así se habla linda"._

\- Primero quiero que sepas que no acepto un no por respuesta, segundo te vas a divertir - me tomo del brazo y me acorralo a una pared tratando de , que asco, besarme.

Le di un rodillazo en el _"lado sensible de los hombres"_ y lo arroje lejos de mi alcance para que pudiera correr, no llegue tan lejos ya que al parecer este tipo tenía amigos esperándome en la puerta. Había demasiada gente y ruido para pedir ayuda a alguien conocido , no me quedo de otra más que correr alejarme de ellos lo más posible.

Los hombres me siguieron por toda la casa eran como 5 sin contar al que me hablo, pude reconocer a uno, era uno de los amigos de Eret, o sea "estos tipos son amigos de Eret". Me escondí en un arbusto de la parte trasera de la casa, respire con dificultad tratando de detener los profundos latidos de mi corazón cuando una mano tapo mi boca y me recostó en el suelo.

\- Te dije que no aceptaría un no, por respuesta - oh, no era el mismo tipo

Trate de zafarme del como pude más mis fuerzas eran completamente inferiores a como pensé que eran. El hombre comenzó a tocarme descaradamente tratando de levantarme la falda, quería huir, golpearlo, gritar pero no podía, estaba encima de mí con sus asquerosos labios besando mi cuello por primera vez tenía miedo, algo me decía que de esta no saldría.

Cerré lo ojos con fuerza rezando por que fuera una pesadilla cuando por arte de magia.

Escuche unos disparos provenientes de la casa, el hombre con ropas negras encima de mi se levantó y me dejo. No perdí el tiempo y escape.

Corrí lo más que pude sin preocuparme que fueron los disparos ni por Ruffnut, sabía que ella y su hermano estarían bien. Trate de no llorar en el trayecto pero se me hacía imposible, la sensación de sus ásperas manos en mis piernas u su aliento en mi cara era insoportable, jamás creí que en unas de mis salidas acabaría así, casi violada, sin ninguna fuerza que me de valor.

Esta es la sensación de las personas que desean la muerte, las que piensan que no tienen ningún propósito en la vida.

Con el alma en un suspiro me dirigí a mi casa sin saber que en el camino me encontraría con la última persona no que creí volver a ver. Reconocí el cabello castaño, esas pecas que incluso con la noche son notables. Estaba sentado en una banca del parque con la cabeza cabizbaja y sus manos en su cabello.

Me olvide de lo ocurrido y pensé en lo que cometí ayer, tal vez este es el pago de mis actos, mal karma.

No sé si hice ruido al acercarme porque levanto la cabeza. Verlo ahí con los las gafas negras de ciego, quería acercarme pero no quería que me reconociera, sé que nunca me vio y tampoco hablamos. Pero me dije:

"Te haré caso mamá"

\- ¿Quién es?,¿ qué quiere?..- su voz era grave y suave daba seguridad, con algo de tristeza

\- Mmm...- no quise hablar no quería molestarlo

\- Sé que alguien anda ahí, vamos diga quien es - volvió a insistir, lo pensé, no podría regresar el tiempo pero haría algo útil por mi vida por una vez.

\- Hola como estas, soy Astrid…

* * *

 **Otro más,** **por fin lo acabe tenía ganas de subirlo hace una semana pero me esmere y corregí algunos errores, espero que les haya gustado tratare de subirlos más rápido lo prometo.**

 **Gracias por sus consejos, no creía que alguien le gustara pero la vida tiene sorpresas**

 **Como dijo alguien cuyo nombre no recuerdo, los review son el alimento del escritor y si quieren que continue háganmelo saber.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. paralelosII

**Siempre me olvido de esto pero a partir de ahora lo** **haré**

 **DECLAIMER: how to your train dragon le pertenece a Dreanworks o Crecida Cowell, solo los utilizo porque me encantan sus personajes. (^-^)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: paralelos II**

 **Punto De Vista Hiccup**

 _Flash de nuevo_

 _Recorría las calles escapando de los matones. Como iba a saber que ese era la bebida de uno de ellos y que casualmente quería probar una reacción química. Para mi edad insertar un caramelo en la soda y ver como erosionaba justo en el rostro del líder del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, según yo era divertido. Así termine aquí corriendo por mi dignidad para no terminar con unos moretones ya conocidos por algunas víctimas suyas._

 _Me escabullí por un basurero, asqueroso, pero aceptable ya que esos mastodontes ni se molestaron en buscar en los contenedores pues se marcharon dando maldiciones. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando escuche que se iban, estire mis brazos para salir cuando escuche unos maullidos en una de las cajas del fondo. Curioso me acerque para presenciar lo que ya me suponía no fue tanta la sorpresa pero si más la ternura, era un gato bebe negro muy pequeño fácilmente confundible con un muñeco, estaba maullando de hambre, me pregunte quien dejaría un gatito así, aunque con tantos animales callejeros no me imagino lo que el gato tuvo que pasar._

 _Trataba de lamer lo que no sobraba de una lata de atún. Lo levante con timidez esperando que no me arañada o mordiera sin pensar que al tenerlo a mi altura pude ver nos hermoso ojos verdes apenas abiertos al igual que una dentadura de encías sin ningún diente. Un brillo de idea paso._

 _-te llamare chimuelo-_

 _Así fue como lo adopte y nació mi amor por los animales, convencí a mis padres de conservarlo les dije que no causaría molestias y como mi madre le encantan los animales no tardo para que aceptara. Chimuelo se convirtió en el amigo que no tuve en la infancia, mi compañero, mi hermano._

 _Aunque a la edad de 15 el título de "hermano" se lo llevo Toothless, fue el compañero de secundaria más extrovertido que vi, nos repartíamos tareas al igual que problemas ya que ambos compartíamos un interés de libertad y aventura que no era muy compartida por muchos._

 _\- oye porque esa cara - vi a Toothless pasar y no tarde en saludar_

 _-"mujeres" una les dice que buenas piernas y te responden con una cachetada, para que se ponen falda si no quieren que las vean – Toothless podía ser muy directo inconscientemente._

 _\- tal vez debas intentar otra táctica de conquista-_

 _\- o quizás deba seguir tu lema de "nunca le digas la verdad a una mujer si sabes que nos es lo que quiere oír"– me imito con mi clásico movimiento de hombros y con el dedo índice alzado_

 _\- hey, yo dije eso porque con solo ver a la chica puedes detectar que es de las que le gustan los cumplidos lindos, el indirecto desinterés y el trato varonil.- respondí un poco enojado_

 _-okey perdón, ya entendí que las chicas son una incógnita y por la cual muchos de nuestro genero tenemos que fingir – me dio la razón – pero dejando de lado eso, recibí invitaciones para una fiesta en la noche, esa en la casa en piscina -_

 _\- ve tu tengo que levantarme temprano para repartir volantes de la campaña- le dije para que no me presione a ir a uno de esos lugares._

 _\- ¿adopta una mascota?_

 _\- esa misma - me despedí con la mano para dirigirme a mi casa_

 _Lo último que recuerdo fue que un auto pasó en pleno semáforo rojo y me impacto, rodee por el parabrisas asta caer en la pista, no podía sentir mi cuerpo solo la sangre derramando de mi cabeza. Trate de abrir los ojos mas ya los tenía abiertos, los colores de las luces se mezclaban en mis pupilas y el grito de asombro de una voz femenina que parecía provenir de la borrosa imagen de al frente, después de eso nada._

 _Fin del flasback_

 _*  
_ El olor del hospital era lo primero que sentí, después de eso un nuevo sollozo con un apretón en mis manos, sabía que no podía sr de la persones que estuvo conmigo antes, porque reconocí la voz de mi madre en cada llanto entrecortado, también estaba mi padre tratando de calmar a mi madre,

Quería despertar decirle que estoy bien no me falta nada estoy completo, visiblemente sería una terrible mentira.

\- Valka, amor Hipo ya está despertando – escuche la voz gruesa de mi padre, me alegra que este aquí.

\- cariño… hijito como estas – la voz de mi madre era irreconocible, cuando no puedes ver, te asombra de como las personas pueden actuar en tu estado, con arrepentimiento y preocupación.

\- mama… estoy… creo que bien – no era una verdad completa pero no la soportaba escuchar llorar

\- mi niño, veras que todo estará bien, tu padre y yo estaremos contigo – lo que me faltaba no la quería desilusionar pero una parte de mi decía que tenía que valerme solo

\- gracias mama

Trate de levantarme tanteando con las manos, era difícil debes en cuando tocaba algo que se resbalaba. Mi madre me ayudo sujetándome de los codos. Su agarre era fuerte firme con la única intención de protección con su hijo.

\- mama quiero hacerlo solo – tenía que decirle, no quería que sintiera que esto me afectaría.

\- hijo tranquilo, tu madre solo quiere ayudar, veras que con el tiempo te acostumbraras-

\- ¡yo no quiero ayuda!..- grite desesperad amente – quisiera irme a casa eso es todo.

Me agarre del muro cuando un dolor de cabeza me hizo perder el equilibrio hasta caer,

\- joven Hiccup por favor déjeme ayudarlo – me hablo el doctor con mucha determinación en su voz. Últimamente ese era el único sentido que podía describir de las personas, su voz.

Me colocaron en una silla de ruedas y me condujeron supongo a otra sala. Mis padres Hablaron con el doctor supongo para darles las recomendaciones y medicamentos. Trataba de recordar, con la ceguera lograba concentrarme mejor, todavía tenía la borrosa imagen de la persona que estaba al frente mío con su luz dorada y esa voz que me causaba escalofrió en la piel cada vez que la recuerdo, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era como con la persona que estuvo conmigo cuando recibí la noticia de mi ceguera.

\- disculpe enfermera ¿alguien vino a verme cuando desperté? – le pregunte cuando sentí la presidencia de alguien recogiendo algunas cosas de la sala de espera, supuse que debía ser una enfermera.

\- no señor Haddock según tengo informado aparte de sus padres nadie vino a verlo.- me desilusione con la noticia

\- sin embargo – continuo la mujer - hubo una joven que lo trajo, creo que era uno de los testigos de su accidente- me dio curiosidad por preguntar quién era, por desgracia la enfermera se había retirado. Mala suerte para mi ser ciego me limitaba demasiado.

Después de una larga tarde en el hospital me dirigieron a mi casa, con dificultad ingrese y me recosté en mi cama. Me sentí mejor cuando pude sentir un cuerpo cálido y peludo acurrucarse en mi regazo, Chimuelo demandaba atención y no necesitaba visión para acariciarlo.

\- amigo, que haré ahora todo será muy distinto, de nuevo seré el hazme reír de las personas- estaba dolido recordé los momentos desagradables que pase e mi infancia, no deje que esos recuerdos me perturbaran más tantos año de optimismo mental para de un día a otro retroceda todo lo que he trabajado, no. Todavía quería ser veterinario y no dejaría que ese sueño se desmorone debería esforzarme más y no podría ayudar a la agrupación de "Amigos de los animales "como antes.

Deje de lado los inconvenientes y trate de caminar un poco curiosamente recibí la visita de mi amigo Toothless.

\- hola hermano – su voz era un poco desanimada sin el típico color que lo caracteriza

\- pues lo de siempre, un obstáculo aquí y otro haca, lo bueno es que no tendré que dar consejos de moda –mi sarcástico humor se volvió en humor negro.

_ mira el lado positivo podrás utilizar esas gafas de los hombres de negro y…-no lo deje continuar

\- Toothless se lo que dirás y por ahora no estoy listo para recibir lastima

\- hermano no te tengo lastima, te conozco eres alguien perseverante se que el que estés ciego no se te será un problema –me sentí alagado con sus palabras.

-gracias, me gustaría tomar aire fresco, fue un largo día.

\- ok, por cierto te debo contar que sucedió en la fiesta de ayer – tenía un aire animado seguramente conoció una nueva conquista

Con algo de ayuda logramos caminar por las calles e dirección al parque, solo eran unas cuadras que recuerde, pero por la falta de visión se sintió más largo.

Me contó lo sucedido en la fiesta, en la cual yo no estuve presente, una chica excéntrica fue la atención de todos. Ya sea porque trato de lanzarse de un balcón o tomar como quince botellas de cerveza sin perder la conciencia.

En mi parecer eso no es algo del cual estar impresionado o orgulloso, sino algo estúpido e irresponsable que a esa chica no le enseñaron la decencia.

Mi amigo, me siguió contando otras cosas triviales. Como deduje conoció a una chica morena que según él le estaba coqueteando, no es que no dude de las habilidades de Toothless para ligar, es que escoge pésimas mujeres. La ultima era una que a las dos semanas de conocerlo quiso llevárselo a la cama.

Por suerte me tiene a mi como su amigo, le dije que se alejara de ella lo más próximo, para suerte de él y la mía esa muchacha se alejó y descubrimos que la arrestaron por tráfico de menores.

Tuvimos suerte de no meternos en problemas, no necesitamos a otra loca con la cual convivir.

\- si la hubieras visto se movía como muñequita de trapo con sus pocas prendas-

\- sí, sí, no dudo que debió ser encantadora, solo no me la presentes.

\- por cierto el profesor Gober te manda ánimos, ya se enteró de tu accidente y espera que no hayas perdido la pierna. Tú sabes que eres su estimado

\- es bueno saber que se recuerda de este pescado parlanchín- le dije con una risa fantasiosa recordando el casi accidente de la otra vez, no tuve tantas lesiones como en esta.

Continuamos la conversación cuando sentí que el aire se volvía más frió de lo usual. Nos encontramos sentados en una banca del parque. Toothless me dijo que era hora de volver, le pedí que el fuera, quería quedarme un rato más.

Supe que no se sintió seguro con esa petición, pero le insistí que estaría bien si se me hace tarde viniera por mí. Con algo de tolerancia se marchó.

Quise acostumbrarme a mi nuevo estado. Escuche los sonidos de los pájaros en sus nidos, los grillos cantaban su repetida melodía que nunca perdía el efecto de relajar a la persona, las ardillas de los arboles movían las ramas, pude sentir como hojas caían en mi cabeza, el caminar de algunas personas que seguramente limpiaban el parque en la noche.

Un caminar de tacón se escuchó en dirección a donde yo me encontraba trae de no prestarle atención, mas sentí la presencia de una persona en mi al frente, dio un mini suspiro mas no dijo nada y supe que se me quedo viendo. No me hablaba se estaba valiendo de mi incapacidad visual para ocultar su identidad, un coraje me invadió y no pude evitar perder los estribos ocasionando un volumen de voz demandante.

\- ¿Quién es?, ¿qué quiere?..-me arrepentí de mi tono de voz utilizado y al no recibir respuesta intente con uno más calmado.

\- Sé que alguien anda ahí, vamos diga quien es- le exigí, esperando que no sea un ladrón no quería verme vulnerable

\- hola soy Astrid…- era una voz femenina delicada, pude sentir una risita tímida en sus palabras .

No entendía esa presentación pero tenía buenos modales así que no dude un saludar.

\- ah, hola soy Hiccup ¿se le ofrece algo?

 **Awww esto fue divertido, perdón la tardanza , este fue el capitulo mas difícil que he hecho asta ahora.**

 **¿por que, se preguntaran?**

 **esta en la perspectiva de Hiccup y técnicamente no se como expresar las emociones de un hombre, asi que investigue escribí y vi muchos fick hiccstrid XD y esto fu el fruto de mi espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Miles de gracias a los que la leen y comentan de verdad son una gran fuente de aliento, me encanta que la gente se tome el tiempo de dejar review, como yo lo hago en escribir y no me quejo si mi capacidad no es extraordinaria, me siento bien con saber que aya afuera hay gente que le gusta las locuras que escribo..**

 **ok ahora COMENTE HASTA QUE LES DUELA LOS PULGARES, SI PASAMOS DE 10 LO SUBO MAÑANA MISMO.**

 **besos bey..**


	4. hola

**DECLAIMER: how to your train dragon le pertenece a Dreamworkss o Crecida Cowell, solos utilizo porque me encantan sus personajes. (^-^)**

 **Lo prometido por 10 review, aquí esta disfrútenlo.**

 **~ (-) ~**

 **Capítulo 4: "HOLA"**

Punto De Vista Astrid

Verlo inconsciente era una cosa pero tenerlo en persona con sus cinco sentidos atentos a lo que yo diga o haga, "bueno cuatro sentidos", no era la mejor de mis ideas.

Eso no me quitaba el hecho que tenemos o no una conversación pendiente, no sé qué logre pero como dice el dicho "No hay mal que por bien no venga".

\- Esta el sitio ocupado – fue lo más natural que se me ocurrió

Punto De Vista hipo

Se refería a la banca "no lo entiendo, no había bancas libres".

\- no claro que no – me hice a un lado para darle espacio para que se sentara, "maldije mi yo caballeroso". Podía percibir el olor de su perfume era exquisitamente familiar, no recordaba de donde y no quería incomodarla preguntándole si ya nos aviamos visto, o amenos ella a mí.

\- le molesta si lo acompaño – me dijo con una voz más relajada

\- ¿Depende? – no pude evitar jugar con ella

\- ¿de qué? – me siguió el juego.

\- del porque quiere mi compañía – mi comentario la hizo reír, me relajo escuchar eso.

Se aclaró la garganta para responder aun note nerviosismo en su actitud

\- no mentiré que suelo hablar con desconocidos muy seguido peo no te asustes no soy peligrosa, dependiendo de cómo me veas. –

\- no la puedo ver ¿sería un problema? – esta chica era juguetona

\- al contrario, se te será más fácil conocerme – volvió a reír tenía mucha alegría – te puedo preguntar qué haces aquí – su voz cambio drásticamente de animada, a temerosa.

Creo que si me conocía solo que tenía miedo de lo que yo diría. Tratare de pensar que no es cierto y que ella es una persona amable que tiene curiosidad por mí.

\- Pues acabo de convertirme en ciego apenas ayer, así que decidí salir a dar la cara a este mundo que solo se pone en mi contra.

\- Te entiendo mi vida tampoco es muy agradable que digamos – sentía que se puso triste y no dude en tratar de animarla, ya que bueno no cualquiera se acerca a alguien como yo solo para conocerse o platicar ella era sincera y personas así no encontramos todos los días.

\- y tú qué haces por aquí a estas horas - mi voz se volvió dulce y amable

Punto De Vista Astrid

Me ensimisme en mis recuerdos tanto que casi no escucho su pregunta. Tratare de darle una impresión de mi yo verdadero. El no merece conocer mi otra vida. Le contare una parte de mi día o al menos lo más presentable.

\- Estaba caminando por el vecindario en dirección a una fiesta pero no me sentía cómoda con todo eso así que salí antes, luego me encontré el parque y decidí pasear un rato, ya sabes para despejar la mente, disminuir la velocidad, olvidar algunas cosas y enmendar otras – trate de no quebrarme al recordar lo sucedido, sin embargo la presencia de Hiccup me hacía sentir frágil era una sensación tan placentera. Me sentía seguro algo que desconocí por un tiempo.

\- entonces se te ocurrió que la mejor forma de distraerse era hablar con un extraño – otra risita se me escapo, este chico sí que era persistente.

\- no lo sé, te vi ahí, como creí que mejor acompañado que solo, no le veo lo malo-

\- queras decir, que es mejor solo que mal acompañado

\- No, no todas las personas somos mala compañía – creo que en este caso yo sería la peor compañía.

Punto De Vista Hiccup

No compartía ese comentario pero no la contradije, tal vez tenga razón. Aunque si buscaba protección de los maleantes de la noche yo era la peor de las selecciones.

\- ¿estudias en la universidad de Berk? – como sabia, eso ahora si más creo que nos conocemos de otra parte.

\- si… eh ¿Cómo lo sabes? – tenía que averiguar si era cierto mis suposiciones

\- ah… pues lo induje, creo que tenemos la misma edad y no hay otra universidad cercana más que la de Berk – se volvió a reír con nerviosismo.

\- ¿tú también estudia ahí? - Era mi turno de preguntar

Punto De Vista Astrid

Tengo que ser más cuidadosa por poco explicó de más, él no sabe que encontré su billetera por eso se donde estudia.

\- si en artes liberales, buena carrera, ¿y tú? – trato de cambiar el tema.

\- pues quiero ser veterinario, o quería – vi que se angustio

\- ¿porque? ¿Ya no quieres serlo?

\- si quiero solo que últimamente las cosas no están saliendo bien, acabo de perder la vista y como te habrás dado cuenta en mi condición sería difícil seguir estudiando y progresar en ella – mi error le acomplejo la vida, quería pedir lo siento decir tantas cosas con tal que me perdonara.

Sabía que hacer eso no ayudaría en nada. Vamos Astrid a pégate al plan

\- Tal vez puedas continuar estudiando. Tienes ambiciones que no a todos les interesa, te lo dijo por experiencia propia, no dejes que un accidente te arrebate lo que tantos deseas, no sabes cómo te podrías arrepentir luego – me sentía irreconocible al alentarlo de esa manera, sabiendo que ni yo misma puedo con mi vida.

Creo mis palabras le gustaron porque me sonrió, una sonrisa sincera de esas que ya no hay, las que te trasmiten con gestos lo que has hecho bien. Si así me hacía sentir Hiccup.

Punto De Vista Hiccup

Nuestra platica continuaba tranquilamente, debes en cuando nos reíamos por las ocurrencias que el otro decía. Nos sentíamos cómodos sentados cerca, el calor de uno se mesclaba con el otro. Astrid era una persona muy abierta no le molesto contar su infancia con sus padres o las aventuras que tenía con su amiga. Pude olvidarme de mi condición por unos momentos era agradable estar con ella.

El tiempo se sintió corto pero cuando ella me dijo que ya era las doce de la madrugada me asuste tenía que regresar o mis padres se preocuparían y no quería que me regañaran en frente de Astrid.

\- Te acompaño a casa si quieres no me gustaría caminar sola –

\- Le pides protección a un ciego -

\- Con tu presencia sería suficiente para alejar a cualquier maleante que quiera acercarse – con su típica risita cantarina me cogió del brazo. Su agarre era fuerte como el de mi madre, "que… no la puedo comparar con mi madre", mejor dicho era dulce y suave como el de una muñeca, "si eso está mejor". Caminamos por las calles de regreso a mi casa le dije mi dirección y al parecer ella lo conocía bien porque no me pidió indicaciones, eso me hacía extraño.

No pudimos evitar seguir hablando de otras cosas triviales sobre tu edad exactamente si tenía mascota, amigos,… novia? Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa Astrid respiro hondo antes de presionar el timbre, parecía estar armándose de valor paro lo que vendría.

Mi madre abrió la puerta y con una exhalación de alivio envolvió sus brazos en mí.

\- Hiccup que sucedió donde estabas tu padre fue a buscarte, nos tenías preocupados…- no sabía cómo explicarle que me la pasé conversando con una desconocida en el parque y ella me trajo de regreso a casa.

\- buenas noches señora – olvide que presentarla

\- lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora… te presento a Astrid la conocí en el parque y tubo la amabilidad de traerme. Astrid…mi madre. – que vergonzoso se escuchó eso suerte que soy ciego y no vi sus reacciones.

\- gracias por ayudarlo, abecés es difícil que se quede quieto – de nuevo con los regaños de niño terco

\- no se preocupe señora, fue mi culpa por entretener a Hiccup – me sorprende como ella puede conversar con mi madre con tal tranquilidad

\- Bueno muchas gracias, no quieres tomar algo hace frió y… - no quería que Astrid se envenenara con lo que preparaba mi madre "sin ofender mama". Para mi suerte ella se negó.

\- No muchas gracias, tengo que regresar a mi casa

\- Me dejas despedirme Astrid – le susurre en el oído para que mi madre nos dejara un rato,

\- no te preocupes los dejo – de nueva la insinuación en su voz si pudiera verla le explicaría con los ojos que no es lo que está pensando.

Punto De Vista Astrid

Su madre era agradable me alegraba que no haya abierto su padre entonces tendría que dar más explicación del cómo me encontré a Hiccup y no quería que él se enterara que yo estuve en su accidente.

Hiccup dijo que todavía quería hablar conmigo me alegre saber que nuestra compañía aun no acaba. Su madre se dirigió a otra sala y nos dejó a él y a mí en la entrada de la puerta. Él se me acerco con pequeños pasos yo le tome de las manos para acercarlo. Me sorprendí de la calidez que tenía hacia un helado frio afuera, característico de Berk, pero con solo tocar sus manos o abrasarlo por el brazo trasmitía un calor completamente acogedor.

\- creo que te metí en problemas - sonreí manteniendo mi mirada en su rostro creyendo que él podría imaginarme en su afrente sonriéndole, como lo hago ahora.

\- tranquila así es ella – teñí razón si me imaginaba en su afrente porque me sonrió, al igual que él su sonrisa derretía - crees… que podríamos repetir… lo de hoy – ahora él es el tímido me pareció súper tierno, aun quería molestarlo antes de irme.

\- te refieres a salir "juntos" – el calor se apodero de su mejillas pecosas y empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

\- bueno….si tú,.. Es decir… si tienes,… mejor dicho… si quieres… - me parecía gracioso como se peleara con su lengua y se alborotaba el cabello exasperado.

\- tranquilo, si me gustaría, mmm te parece el viernes podemos tomar un café o algo - no quería ponerlo nervioso pero oye, me puse yo misma nerviosa.

\- si sería agradable, te veo en el parque,.. Mejor dicho nos encontramos ahí – reí con eso aceptando la invitación, nos soltamos, pretendía despedirse con la mano igualmente yo le apreté su mano en saludo cordial, no era lo que hubiera querido pero que se puede pedir con el primer encuentro.

Con un simple adiós salí de su casa para que cerrara la puerta. Afuera hacia frio y no pude evitar abrazarme para generar calor, corrí a mi casa lo más rápido que pude, el miedo volvió apoderarse de mí, cerré la puerta con seguro, me cambie la ropa por una más cómoda y me acurruque e mi cama, aun temblaba no tenía esa tranquilidad con la que hace unos momentos me sentía cómoda.

Trate de dormir olvidarme de hoy, no mi conversación con Hiccup me prometí que lo ayudaría a superar su incapacidad, aunque más parece que él me está ayudando a mí en realidad.

Un último suspiro para encaminarme al mundo de los sueños.

Ring Ring …

¿Una llamada? ¿A esta hora?... era de Stornfly, algo no andaba bien.

Conteste y trate de relajarme espero que no sea nada grabe, mas creo que hable muy rápido.

\- Astrid… ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?- no entendía lo que decía porque estaba llorando al teléfono.

\- Stornfly que tienes, porque lloras.

\- respóndeme ¿estas herida?- me empezó a gritar eso me asusto

\- ¿ por qué estaría herida?.

\- ¿no estás en la casa de Rufnutt?

\- No salí antes ¿Por qué? –me parecía extraño que pregunte eso.

\- porque hubo una bala-cera en la casa Torson.

\- ¿QUE…

 **Holiss, si que fueron rápidos yo que fui lenta pero como lo prometí aquí esta. Estoy trabajando en un one short de uno de mis libros favoritos por eso la demora.**

 **como siempre los adoro, sus comentarios me levantan el autoestima XD no se olviden de comentar como les pareció si les gusta el camino por donde van los personajes, si soy pésima narrando, si me pondrán en sus favoritos, lo que quieran.**

 **OKEY UN NUEVO RETO SI LLEGAMOS A 15 REVIEWS EN UN SOLO CAPITULO SUBO EL QUE SIGUE (YA LO TENGO HECHO)**

 **Mad fuera...**


	5. Aun no nos conocemos

**DECLAIMER: how to your train dragon le pertenece a Dreanworks o Crecida Cowell, solo los utilizo porque me encantan sus personajes.**

 **(^-^)**

Capítulo 5: " **Aun no nos conocemos"**

* * *

 **POV Astrid**

Me encontraba en mi casa, mi sofá, mi control remoto viendo las noticias para ver si había algo nuevo sobre lo ocurrido en la casa Thorson. Stormfly estaba completamente histérica cuando me llamo, por lo que le pedí que viniera a mi casa en la mañana así me contaría con lujo de detalle.

La puerta se abrió dando la bienvenida a mi asustada amiga Stormfly.

\- Astrid estas entera – ella se me acerco y empezó a inspeccionarme de brazos a piernas. Odiaba cuando se volvía así de protectora

\- si estoy bien, dime ¿qué paso? – me zafé de su agarre y la invite a sentarse conmigo en el sofá, ella lo hizo, para liberar el susto y la presión dio un suspiro y saco su celular. Me indico la hora en la que Ruffnut la llamo y empezar con la historia

-ok esto me conto. Aparentemente Rufnut estaba con su novio cuando unos tipos entraron a la casa y empezaron a disparar al techo. No entendió por qué el tipo armado exigía a gritos apareciera alguien llamado "Dagur".Cuando ella trato de llamar a la policía, uno de los tipos armados la agarro por el cabello y la arrojo a un rincón ocasionando que se noquee la cabeza, lo único que escucho después de eso fue que Eret se lanzó contra el delincuente. Seguramente por odiar como la trato. Gritos de las personas, un disparo y cuando recupero la conciencia Eret estaba en el suelo y los tipos armados se fueron sin robar nada. Según dice, ahora Eret está en el hospital de emergencia, al parecer la bala le rozo la costilla. Ella dice que fue por auto defensa, pero otras personas hablaron con ella diciéndole que el encapuchado aparentemente lo conocía y afirman que fue por un ajuste de cuentas.

Estaba impactada con todo lo que me dijo, lo cual relacione con algo que escuche un poco antes de irme.

\- Todo eso ocurrió. Ahora que recuerdo creo haber escuchado un disparo en la casa, aunque yo estaba en el patio y no podría afirmar nada.

\- ¿Porque estabas afuera? – upss, de nuevo hable de más. Debo aprender a cerrar la boca

\- Ahh vi una ardilla muy bonita y la seguí, sí.

\- Me dijiste que saliste porque no te sentías cómoda y veo que juegas con tu fleco, que me estas ocultando Astrid Hofferson - Diablos me descubrió.

\- Okey no salí al patio porque quería, un borracho se acercó a mí y trato de tu sabes …eso – le dije con un movimiento de mi cabeza, dando a entender que no era la gran cosa

\- O por Dios Astrid. El té toco – se tapó la boca con la palma claramente asustada.

Trate de retractarme antes que volviera con sus atenciones como ir al hospital o a la comisaria. No era la primera vez que algo como esto me pasaba pero si la más arriesgada,

\- Storm tranquila no me hizo nada, estoy bien por ahora hay que preocuparnos por Ruffnit.

\- Está bien. Me dijo que presentaría una denuncia y visitaría a Eret, él está bien ya está fuera de peligro y despertó en la mañana – se acomodó en el sofá cruzándose de piernas como lo estoy yo.

Hice nota mental de visitar la casa Thorson en la noche.

\- Últimamente muchas cosas malas nos están pasando – apoye mi cabeza en mi palma y mi codo en la cabecera del sofá con ojitos al techo.

\- Si – se movió un poco por una posición más cómoda al no conseguirlo hundió su mano entre los cojines encontrando la billetera marrón de Hiccup . Olvide donde la había dejado – y esto, es de hombre.

\- ahh no se de quien es – trate de quitarle la billetera de las manos para que no viera al chico. Aunque no me esperaba lo que ella me diría.

\- Oye, yo lo conozco. Está en la clase de medicina – me dijo sacando el carnet de la mica y comprobar el nombre – si Hiccup Haddock , ¿él fue al que atropellaste?– asentí con la cabeza confundida y los ojos entrecerrados .

\- ¿QUE?, ¿por qué nunca me lo presentaste? – le lance un cojín molesta por no decirme que conocía a un chico lindo. Un pecado según yo.

\- Como iba a saber que te gustaban los nerds – me dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver la billetera.

\- ¿es nerd?

\- Pues es muy bueno en ciencias biología, mecánica, filosofía, ya dije biología.

-Debe ser muy listo – me quede pensando en él. Como seria sus ojos y como actuaria.

-hablas como si lo conocieras.

-...

-Astrid... ya lo conoces.

\- Pues conocer, conocer, todavía no, pero creo que estamos en eso.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿ ya hablaste con él? y ¿no te metió presa?.

\- Lo vi en camino a mi casa y bueno trate de conocer a mi víctima – le hice un ademan de comillas con mis dedos en la última palabra.- Algo me decía que talvez siente lo mismo que yo. Ahora él está solo y no le gusta que la gente se le acerque, por eso debo estar con él, ayudar sin que él sepa quién soy. Pedir disculpas de alguna forma.

-...O.O

-¿Que? Dije algo raro.O.o

\- Que te hiso ese chico, a ti nunca te intereso la gente.

-Que graciosa. Se está haciendo tarde y debemos ir a la universidad

\- Cierto no me di cuenta – se paró, recogió su mochila y me espero en la puerta a que estuviera lista. Solo me faltaba mi chaqueta y un gorro, por el frio de berk.

Un nuevo día me espera ¿me pregunto qué cosas nuevas encontrare? ¿Podre encontrar a Hiccup?

* * *

 **POV Hiccup**

La mañana empezó normal, percibí el olor a panqueques de la cocina, mitad quemado y la otra un olor más parecido al pan. Mi madre le gustaba cuidarme. Escuche los pájaros golpear mis ventanas y a chimuelo subirse a mi cama.

Lo acaricie y lo recosté en mi almohada, empezó a ronronear y esa era la señal para levantarme, con un poco de esfuerzo me levante, cada vez se e hacia más fácil movilizarme. Me coloque mis pantuflas y me fui a la ducha. Después de un baño y un cambio de ropa, la cual no tengo idea de lo que me puse. Solo espero no haberme puesto la camiseta al revés.

Mi padre me dio unas gafas (especiales para invidentes) cuando volvió por la noche. Cuando regreso a casa y darme el regaño por haberme ido por tanto tiempo, también me dio unos artículos de ciego que consistían en las gafas y un bastón de metal, cortesía de Gober (espero no parecer un abuelito) por hoy solo llevare las gafas.

A mi madre le empezó a preocupar sobre mi estudio, yo igual, pero mi padre dijo que tomaría clases particulares en la universidad. Al parecer había un programa para personas incapacitadas que nos ayudaran a cumplir con nuestras actividades requeridas por la universidad.

Sé que será por un tiempo, ya que decidí, hace mucho, que quería presentar mi vacante a una Universidad de Glasgow en reino unido. Solo espero que por mi incapacidad mi beca no sea cancelada.

Mientras tanto debo alistarme para la universidad de Berk, como lo hago ahora.

-¿Cómo te siente?- me pregunto mi padre. Escuche el sonido del periódico y el olor del café, supuse que estaría en el sofá.

-Bien cada vez es más fácil moverme- sentí las manos de mi madre guiarme a una silla.

-Quieres comer hice panqueques – escuche el sonido de la espátula raspando la sartén.

-Eh… ¿no hay jugo?- una risita por mi padre y un suspiro por mi madre.

-Sí, de frutas no?- me dijo ella, para escuchar el sonido de la licuadora.

\- Escucha esto Valk – nos informó mi padre las noticias del periódico – "Banda de hombres armados se insertan en casa vecinal en plena fiesta juvenil", según la policía se trataría de un ajuste de cuentas, solo un joven fue herido de un disparo en la costillas, victima anónima, la banda se hace llamar los "Berserkes" – termino de relatar, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Me preguntaba qué habría pasado, no suelen haber bandas criminales por el pueblo, por ser un pueblito tradicional, sin muchos lujos, no veo la necesidad de asaltantes. Esta banda debe pertenecer a algo más grande, ¿pero qué?

Deje de lado mis suposiciones cuando sentí mi bebida en la mesa, no dude en tomarla rápidamente para levantarme y recoger mi mochila.

-¿ya te vas?- dijo mi madre angustiada

\- Si, se me hace tarde y Tootless va a venir a recogerme- escuche la puerta tocar y la voz de mi amigo achimuelado en la puerta.

\- Tootless, buenos días.

\- Buenas señor, señora, se nos hace tarde Hiccup – le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y mi padre me dio un abrazo de esos que te quitan el aire.

\- Cuídense- nos dijo mi madre, aun la sentía triste. Y como no, siendo su único hijo que a pesar de su nueva condición no quiere que nadie lo trate diferente.

Ya en el carro de Toothless, pusimos música, nos relajamos y conversamos sobre cuando podríamos reunirnos con unos amigos para pasar el rato. Le dije que después de reunirme con el club de chicos. Podría tener tiempo libre.

\- Sin duda eres la persona más solidaria que he conocido.

\- Bueno los animales del refugio todavía necesitan atención así que por ahora me concentraré en ellos.

\- No me dijiste porque te quedaste en el parque, tu padre estaba asustado cuando me llamo.

Instantáneamente recordé mi conversación con Astrid, tenía curiosidad por ella y olvide pedirle su número o dirección, me pregunto se fue un sueño. Lo dudo mi madre hablo con ella entonces no estoy loco.

Mi madre, ella la vio talvez si le pregunto cómo es ella me dé un aspecto de su imagen, como no lo pensé antes.

-Tierra llamando a Hiccup, me estas asustando – mi amigo me despertó de mis recuerdos.

-Lo siento, es que recordé a alguien que conocí anoche

\- Huy… ¿se puede saber quién es?

\- Créeme cuando sepa te lo digo – empezamos a reírnos por nuestras ocurrencias.

El auto se estaciono dando la señal de que ya llegamos. Caminamos con cuidado hasta las instalaciones, podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas al verme, era algo incómodo no me gustaba que la gente hablara de mi sin conocerme.

-Tranquilo no saben lo que te paso, no les hagas caso.

-Eso intento- Toothless me llevo a la oficina del director Gober, ya enterado de mi accidente solo me dio un nuevo horario de clases en otras aulas. Luego de un rato Toothless nos dejó ya que tenía clases pero prometió verme en el recesó.

\- Sé que debe ser nuevo para ti, pero veras que podrás dominarlo, debes en cuando ocurren estos casos y tú tienes un excelente promedio así que cuenta conmigo si algo necesitas.

Asentí con una sonrisa y torpemente entre al "salón especial" para mis "habilidades"

Una nueva vida me espera, me pregunto si lograre superarlo o desmoralización me consumirá.

-Disculpe estoy buscando a Hiccup Haddock. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

Esa voz puede ser, no estoy alucinando.

-Astrid ...

 **Me quieren, … tomare eso como un talvez, no tengo escusas, bueno si tengo pero no vienen al caso**.

 **Contestare algunas cosas:**

 **-Lo de las faltas ortográficas ya me lo veía venir, si vieran que cuando escribo en Word el 50% de las palabras están en rojito así que si ven alguna minúscula, gigantesca palabra erróneas me lo hagan saber tal vez conviertan a esta chica en alguien más culta XD**

 **-Trato de alargar las historias, pero soy nueva y no dispongo del tiempo.**

 **\- Utilice algunas de sus ideas, si se dieron cuente, por eso me gusta que se interesen en la historia**

 **Beshos , abashos, comenten, hasta la próxima.**

 **Mad fuera…**


	6. Entre nosotros esta bien

**DECLAIMER: how to your train dragon, no es de mi propiedad. Pero cuando se grande y tenga dinero me comprare los estudios Dreamwork XD les dejo todos los personajes a ellos.**

 **= (^ - ^) =**

 **Capítulo 6: "Entre nosotros, está bien"**

POV Hiccup

Escuche la voz de la psicóloga que hablaba con Astrid. Ella me dijo que estudiaba en Beck, creo que no es coincidencia que nos veamos (bueno ella a mi) ¿pero porque me buscaría?

\- Hiccup…- Sentí la respiración alegre de ella en mi oído y sus brazos debajo de los míos, esperando que le corresponda al abrazo lo cual hice de inmediato.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te dije nos mantendríamos en contacto. Adivina, tu maestra me dejo ser voluntaria en tu rehabilitación, a partir de ahora yo seré tu cuidadora y te acompañare en donde vallas.

\- ¿Porque arias eso? - me pareció extraño que ella quiera estar al pendiente de mi estado.

\- Te dije que somos amigos y... solo quiero ayudar. Te prometo que si te molesto ya no interferiré -me soltó de las manos. Mi corazón latía en un frenesí asustado. No quería que ella se alejara, por alguna razón no quería.

Aunque también estaba el hecho de que quizás lo esté haciendo por lastima y eso no me agrada.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, debes estar ocupada y no quisiera ser una carga, me entristecí con pensar que ella ase todo por compasión.

\- Hey, no eres una carga, escucha apenas te conozco y me caes bien Hiccup. Por favor déjame ayudarte- había determinación en su voz, no importa si la gente me ve como un invalido. Si ella quiere conocerme quien soy yo para negar sus deseos

-¿Cómo planeas ayudarme "Mi lady"? - "Mi dama" en francés, muy original. Espero que le guste el apodo que le di

POV Astrid

El es muy tierno y me dejo ayudarlo.

Ahora piensa en algo con el cual distraerlo. Ya sé.

\- ¿Te gustan los animales?

\- Justo te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD

*Narrado en tercera persona*

Un hombre de contextura tosca y deformada caminaba por lo que parecía ser un hotel abandonado.

Los pasillos direccionaban habitaciones. En ellas estaban todos los compradores que "inauguraban su producto" claramente la mafia "Berserkers" era de las más peligrosas para la ciudad, por albergar mujeres listas para sus caprichos y muchas de ellas secuestradas

El ruido desgarrador de ayuda de las féminas suplicando por libertad era insoportable. Una libertad que se les fue arrebata al trabajar para la mafia de prostitución

El hombre caminaba con una sonrisa cínica. No tenía lastima, ni piedad. Recibió la noticia de su búsqueda y al encontrar un nuevo contrato que page sus deudas no dudo en venir a dar la cara al líder Drago.

Unos guardias vigilaban la entrada evitando el pase. El hombre ya conocía sus intenciones solo aplico unos movimientos noqueadores para dejar vía libre.

Llego a otra habitación más oscura. Solo se podía divisar unos muebles de forma de medio circulo, con una mesa de conferencia en el centro, en ellas estaban presentes las sombras de hombres con traje. El líder sentado en la cabecera lo reconoció con su vista.

\- Miren quien vino, Dagur, a que se debe la visita – hablo con su típica voz de ultratumba el "padrino"

\- Siempre es un placer estar aquí – contesto.

\- Veo que vienes con las manos vacías. Esa es mala forma de tratar a tus amigos. Chasco los dedos.

Otros guardias encapuchados amordazaron a Dagur hasta hacerlo caer.

-¡ Espera! si tengo nuevas presas. Solo necesito de tu ayuda - Hablo con dificultad por tener la cara en el suelo

\- ¿Por qué te ayudaría? Me debes mucho Dagur.

-Esta vez tengo gente nueva, solo necesito una última inversión. Créeme, además encontré a la diosa que buscabas.

Dagur se enderezo en la silla y con un movimiento de mano , los guardias lo soltaron.

-Continua, ¿de quién se trata?...

POV Astrid

Después de las clases teóricas de la Uni decidimos ir al lugar del cual Hiccup era voluntario.

Me enseño todo lo que hacían, como estos amiguitos fueron maltratados y luego abandonados. Algunos de ellos fueron rescatados por gente como Hiccup, cada vez era más fascinante ver de lo que el era capaz.

Siempre menos precie a esta gente por perder el tiempo. Fui muy egocéntrica. Incluso sin visión era increíble como Hiccup los dominaba, ellos eran cuidadosos con él, lo trataban con cariño. Como su líder. Sin duda su profesión eran los animales.

\- Tranquila Astrid si jalas la correa muy fuerte se alegara- me explico Hiccup con gracia en su voz.

\- Es difícil controlar a un buldog sin que te lleve arrastrando - Hiccup se rio de mis intentos por pasear al perro. El podía caminar tranquilamente con tres perros en una mano, sin mirar, literal, y yo me estoy tropezando con uno solo.

\- Haber déjame ayudarte -se acercó a mí y tanteando con sus manos desde mi mis brazos llego acariciando mis muñecas hasta mis dedos que mantenían firmemente tensados a la correa. Me estremecí con su tacto y cuando entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Me relaje.

No pude evitar ver su rostro que parecía no tener expresión estaba concentrado en que mi agarre se suavizara.

\- Ves no fue tan difícil - ya me había relajado y él lo sintió pero cuando quiso quitar su mano yo la mantuve firme a la mía y seguí caminando.

\- No quisiera que la mascota se escape - estaba ruborizada por darle a entender que no quería que me suelte.

\- Entiendo. Hay un prado cerca podemos ir a descansar.

Me alegro que no haya preguntado. Caminamos de las manos por el vecindario. Jamás comprendí porque las parejas tenían el afán de agarrarse de las manos ahora entendiendo puedo decir, es protección y cercanía del otro, transmitir seguridad sin palabras.

No dijo que quiera estar cerca de el todo el tiempo, solo lo ayudo a caminar y el me ayuda con la mascota.

Lo más normal.

¡No somos una pareja!

POV Hiccup

En otras circunstancias esto de caminar de la mano seria malentendido. El ser ciego tiene sus ventajas, no pude evitar dar una sonrisa espero que ella no la vea.

Llegamos al campo indicado y soltamos a los perros para que corran. Astrid y yo nos sentamos en el pasto, cerca de un árbol.

Luego de un rato, escuche cuando mi teléfono vibro y lo saque de mi bolsillo para contestar. Por suerte me conseguí uno prototipo que solo funciona con la voz.

\- Contestar ¿Diga? -hable por el altavoz y escuche la voz de Toothless.

"Huy me olvide de él".

\- Hiccup ¿dónde estás? Se suponía que te vería a la salida. No puedo creer que te haya perdido. Que pésimo amigo soy- me dijo con drama sobre actuado.

\- No necesito una niñera – le dije lo más cortes que pude - pero si te siente solo estoy en el campo fuera de la universidad.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? – hable de mas

\- Pues vine con alguien - le dije en un susurro para evitar mi nerviosismo al hablar de Astrid.

\- Entonces voy para allá, no te escapes - termino la llamada y guarde el celular para dar atención a Astrid.

\- ¿Era un amigo? -pregunto Astrid.

\- Si, a veces es algo protector- le dije mientras acariciaba a uno de los perros.

\- Te comprendo, mi amiga Stormfly es igual. -me dijo soltando una risita. Stormfly ese nombre lo conozco, solo que me es difícil recordar - además ella me ayudo a encontrarte, dice que estudiaban juntos en el curso de medicina.

"Ya recordé"

\- Cierto no sabía que se conocían - pase mi mano por mi cuello nervioso.

Quería preguntar si nuestra cita del viernes seguía en pie. A tal vez se arrepintió.

\- Astrid...-llame su atención para estar seguro que me escuchaba - ... estas ocupada el viernes.

\- En realidad sí, tengo una cita - mis esperanza de salir con ella se esfumaron. - prometiste que iríamos a tomar un café, o lo olvidaste – de nuevo levante el rostro emocionado y tonto por ser pesimista.

Lo único que hice fue sonreír dando a entender que no lo había olvidado.

Nuestra tarde fue agradable conversamos jugamos con las mascotas. Las cuales estaban inquietos a lado de Astrid y ella reía por sus juegos.

Escuche cuando alguien se acercaba por mi espalda y...

\- Boo - era Toothless tratando de asustarme. Lo sorpréndete fue que pude escucharlo desde un inicio, así que no me sorprendí. Me di la vuelta para sonreírle a mi amigo con su broma fallida - ay, no es divertido si no te asustas.

\- Que tal tooth. Ah te presento a Astrid es una amiga que conocí.

\- hola- dijo ella

\- Hola, de haber sabido que estabas bien acompañado - me dio unos codazos suaves en el estómago - seguramente no necesitabas mi ayuda - no hice mas que masajear el puente de mi nariz. ¿Porque todos me tratan así cuando estoy con ella? Debe ser muy bonita - Bien fuel linda platica, pero Hiccup ya nos tenemos que ir. Gober me dijo que tiene que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué ahora? - me levante de inmediato y trate de hablar con Astrid buscando una disculpa por irme.

-Oh, entiendo. No te preocupes- me cogió de las manos para acercarme a ella y hablar más de cerca - yo puedo llevar a las mascotas, ve tranquilo.

-¿Segura?

\- Si, solo no olvides el café del viernes.

\- Jamás la dejaría plantada Mi lady.

Se rio y con una mano me cogió del hombro para inclinarme. Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla seguido de un tierno y tímido beso.

Cada vez nos acercábamos más. No comprendo esta sensación de querer acercarme a ella.

Toothless me guio al auto murmurando palabras de elogio. Una vez dentro comenzaron las interrogantes.

\- wau, ¿desde cuando eres bueno con las mujeres?

-No lo sé, ella solo me busco – dije sin alzando los hombros

\- Quisiera tener tu don. Últimamente e recibido golpes por ser halagador con las damas - Escuche como se quejaba de algunos dolores en su cuerpo. Mi instinto decía que alguien se las desquito con él.

\- Tranquilo. Las mujeres son extrañas, no todas son como Astrid.- seguí recordando muchas cosas de ella, me era reconfortarle.

\- Y ¿no te parece extraño? Digo apenas la conoces y ya se llevan de maravilla.

\- ¿No entiendo, que quieres decir? - esa frase fue algo juzgadora. ¿Pretendía decir que Astrid es una mala persona?

\- No la estoy juzgando solo digo. Apenas la gente te reconoce y ella llega para involucrarse en tu vida, sin ni siquiera conocerte. A mí me daría miedo

\- Astrid es alguien dulce y buena, me ha ayudado mucho. No me conoce es cierto pero tenemos buen entendimiento. Estoy seguro que es una buena persona - defendí con orgullo y seguridad a mi nueva conocida.

\- Te creeré, pero te falta decirme tus trucos de conquista. Créeme los necesito - continuo quejándose de una chica rubia de la clase de medicina. Sentí pena por mi amigo. La muchacha le golpeó como saco de boxeo. Según dice, el solo le hablo. Reí con carcajadas.

POV Astrid

Después de regresar a los perros en el refugio. Lo cual fue todo un trabajo pero supe controlarlos. Llame a Stormfly para ver si termino sus deberes.

\- Hey Storm donde...

-¡Hombres del demo...nio! - separe el celular de mi oído para evitar quedar sorda.

\- ¿Hola? Stormfly ¿está bien? - le pregunte, no era normal escucharla gritar.

\- Ese idiota. Si lo vuelvo a ver le arrancare esos cabellos negros que tiene - ok, necesito información - cree que soy una cualquiera que me paso los fines de semana en fiestas. Dime ¿soy así? - no sé porque me sentía un poco insultada con la pregunta.

\- Haber Storm ¿qué sucedió?

\- Conocí a un chico. Era de lo más grosero al hablarme. Decía que tenía lindas nalgas. Y si algo me enseñaste es a no quedarme con la boca callada cuando me ofenden - no me agrada cuando se vuelve "Shina la defensora de la feminidad" ese es mi trabajo. Ella es una niña tierna, muy leal. Pero mi compañía no es muy buena influencia.

-Entonces lo dejaste magullado.

\- Bueno, me relajo desquitarme. Dime ¿dónde estás? - caí en la cuenta de preguntarme donde estaba. Desde que deje a los perros camine sin rumbo por las calles y como estaba tan concentrada en la llamada no me di cuenta que fui por uno de los callejones arrinconados de la ciudad.

\- Creo que tome un atajo -le respondí mirando a todos lados buscando una calle conocida. Al no hallar, sude frió - Storm creo que me perdí, peto tranquile ya me direccionare, te parece si nos vemos en la casa de Ruftnutt. Tenemos que hablar con ella.

\- Cierto. Necesitas ayuda puedo tomar un taxi y buscarte - me oficio.

No quería que se molestara en buscarme, edemas yo puedo sola.

\- Tranquila, ya estoy cerca. Nos vemos donde acordamos, ok - le colgué la llamada para evitar que insistiera.

Mire por todas las salidas del callejón. Eran muy peligroso esas zonas, lleno de grafitis y basura por las esquinas.

Encontré una vía la cual me lleva a mi vecindario y antes de caminar en dirección a el vi un letrero en uno de los muros.

"Boom de la noche, jóvenes mayores de 18 invitados. La fiesta del año en honor a la revolución juvenil. Entrada gratis"

Ay no. Escuche sobre "la revolución juvenil", era un grupo de personas que no aceptaban las leyes de la sociedad y cada año asían una fiesta para todos los jóvenes. Se considera la fiesta de la completa libertad ya que es en un lugar fuera de la ciudad y no hay leyes que te prohíben.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir por no saber la dirección. Ahora gracias a ese letrero la tengo y nada ni nadie, me impedirá asistir. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

 **Hola, puedo decir que hice el truco del poquito. cada día escribí un parrafito. XD. Estoy un poco desilusionada, porque empece bien muchos me comentaron luego ya deje de recibir palabras. Me pregunto si de verdad hay gente leyendo o se arrepintieron y dejaron mi historia.**

 **Lamento si no fue la historia esperada, pero me agrada lo que hago y seria bueno un poco de animo, si me retaso en actualizar es porque no estoy segura si a la gente le gusto.**

 **Como siempre, gracias si me acompañan y ponen en favoritos a este humilde fick.**

 **MAD fuera...**


	7. momentos de crisis

**=(^-^)=**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo disculparme me he alejado un poquito, bueno bastante, y no tengo escusas, si tengo la pero no vienen al caso, culparía a la falta de inspiración (FI), si la culpo completamente. Hablando en serio la FI no tiene toda la culpa, sé que no me hará escribir mejor de lo que debería, pero al menos hace más interesante los capítulos, según yo, creo que he madurado un poco más desde el año pasado xD, ahora domino más el fundiciónamiento de lo que recordaba y es un gran logro.**

 **BASTA DE BLAH, BLAH, BLAH** **AQUITA EL CAPI**

 **DECLAIMER: How to your train dragon no es de mi propiedad solo soy una fan obsesionada con el hiccstrid. Todos los derechos se los dejo a sus respectivos autores. O sea Dreamworks y o Crecida Cowell. "Amor de escritora, pero tus libros no salieron en mi país".**

 **Ahora si a quita el capi.**

 **Capítulo 7: "Momentos de crisis"**

POV Hiccup

Mis músculos estaban blandos, mi cuerpo no presenciaba ninguna intención de levantarse de mi cómoda posición. El pelaje de chimuelo se sentía suave con unas puitas ásperas al final de cada fibra, muy pocas veces me tomo el tiempo de sentirlo, escuchar a mi amigo gatuno ronronear, me trae calidez, además de sentir los rayos del sol que tocan minúsculas partes de mi piel expuesta, me encontraba en el patio de mi casa con chimuelo en mi regazo, quieto, con la cabeza levantada como una estatua felina, parecida a una esfinge.

Mi madre me dijo que a veces los momentos de paz son lo que uno necesita después de una guerra interna de decepciones contigo mismo, y ahora era lo que necesitaba. No quería hablar con nadie me sentía miserable, inservible y no quería lastimar a nadie en mi estado.

Chimuelo se movió buscando más comodidad ocultando su cabeza en mi brazo, deje de acariciarlo y suspire.

\- Ay amigo, las cosa no pueden irme peor.

Chimuelo solo ronroneo a mis penas, para el solo le importa que lo acompañe y lo atienda como los dioses manden.

La universidad a la que moría por ir y la que invertí mí tiempo y esfuerzo para encontrar bacante y postular para la beca. Era mi mayor sueño estaba cerca, solo debía dar la entrevista y. ¡Bingo! Mi futuro asegurado.

Ayer cuando fui a hablar con Gober sobre mi beca, resibí otra razón para culpar a mi mala suerte.

Flasback

Me senté en la silla al frente del escritorio de mi director y amigo de familia Gobber.

Escucho un aclarado de garganta, un suspiro, una exhalación, y…

\- Escucha Hiccup, eres un increíble estudiante y te prometo que todo lo que te propongas lo conseguirás, solo debes seguir intentando y que pase lo que pase no olvides que tienes a tu familia que es lo más importante...

Algo debe andar muy mal para que me de las sagradas palabras de aliento que te dan en lo velorios, en este caso sería el "pésame educativo" solo que no entiendo porque me lo da.

\- Gobber, deja hablar y por favor dime la razón del porque me llamaste. ¿Tiene que ver con mi beca?- no pude evitar preguntar tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero el suspenso era peor.

\- Lo siento chico. Tu beca fue rechazada, no alcanzaste las condiciones requeridas y no mencionaste de tu discapacidad en tu informe de presentación.

\- Es que antes no lo era.

\- Perdona chico, ellos no lo supieron además no creen que en tu condición puedas rendir lo necesario para la carrera.

Mi cuerpo se sintió gelatina y deje caer todo mi peso en la silla.

Mis esperanzas de hacer algo bueno por mi vida se esfumaron. No pensé que me afectara tanto. Sabía que sería difícil, pero esto era deprimente.

El camino a mi casa fue peor Toothless no dijo nada y se le agradecía. Al llegar mi madre me abrazo susurrándome un "todo saldrá bien" trate de responder al abrazo pero fue débil.

Pase el resto del día en mi habitación, cuando me canse de la misma posición le pedí ayuda a mi padre para ir al patio. Me palmeo la espalda y me dejo. No sabía cómo animarme, él estaba tan orgulloso como yo, de que podría ir especializarme en una carrera prometedora.

Lástima mente el destino dio un giro radical, por lo que me encuentro aquí sentado acariciando a mi gato.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre ciego por la vida?- sentí mi teléfono vibrar, posiblemente una llamada de Toothless. Mi círculo social no es tan grande.

\- Nada mejor para estas situaciones, que unos tragos ¿qué dices? - escuche la voz de mi amigo. En otros casos hubiera rechazado la oferta, por considerarla la peor opción para enfrentar los problemas. Ahora ni siquiera me importa lo que dije - me parece bien ¿a qué hora?.

Pov Astrid

Ruffnut se veía aterrada. Se abrazaba de vez en cuando de mi o Stormfly, teniendo miedo del aire mismo.

Stormfly y yo, visitamos a nuestra querida amiga para que no se sienta sola en estos momentos. Aunque más es de curiosas, por querer que nos cuente lo sucedido.

\- No sé si Eret volverá a ser el mismo. Últimamente lo veo muy distante y preocupado - Nuestra amiga de trenzas sollozaba en brazos de Stormfly, quien tenía la suerte de ser ella la que la consolara, porque si hubiera recurrido a mis hombros la historia sería diferente.

Llegamos hace como dos horas. Rufnut nunca fue de las personas que lloraban en los momentos peligrosos, era de las personas fuertes que sabían ver el lado positivo y bizarro del peligro. Solo que ahora se veía débil, mortificada, completamente aterrada. Debió ser una experiencia traumática. Me culpe por haberme escapado sin poder ayudarla, aunque en la situación que estaba, yo también salí perturbada.

\- ¿Enserio crees que Eret era parte de esa pandilla? - le pregunte mientras le servía un vaso con agua.

Se lo bebió de golpe, como licor, se aclaró la garganta y me respondió.

\- Conozco a Eret desde dos años de relación y nunca reflejo alguna relación con una mafia. Tenía algunas amistades que eran descocidas para mí. Pero eso no significa que él sea uno de sus integrantes. ¿Verdad?

Me quede callada, no podía juzgar a Eret sin pruebas. El ahora está herido y Rufnut pasando por un cuadro traumático.

Solo espero que las cosas no empeoren.

\- Ya no te preocupes, que tal si hacemos algo divertido - dijo Stormfly con cara ilusionada.

\- ¿Cómo que? - dijo Ruffnut, sonando su nariz en un pañuelo, y volteándome a ver por una respuesta.

\- Tengo una idea, pero tendrán que cofiar en mi - las apunte con el indice buscando la afirmacion.

Compartieron una mirada preocupada, mis queridas amigas, ya sabían como eran mis métodos de diversión. Muy arriesgados, pero efectivos si se trata de olvidar por una noche los problemas.

Me miraron y asintieron. Ruffnut sintiendo y moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo incesantemente. Stormfly me sonreía con asentimiento tímido. En mi caso di la perfecta cara del gato sonriente.

\- Se a dónde podemos ir.

"Esto sería divertido".

Pov Hiccup

Toothles y yo llegamos a un bar, que desconocí su ubicación solo podía escuchar los vasos chocar y llenarse, gente riendo y charlando, en algún momento sentí el olor del humo de un cigarro. Dude en pregunta la ubicación especifica del lugar. No importaba si solo se tratara de tomar un poco.

\- Dos vasos de cerveza - le dijo Toothless a lo que supuse era un mozo - no olvides solo un par de vasos. Tengo que conducir.

\- Esta bien, solo necesito tomar un poco. Prometo no pasarme de las copas.

\- Mas te vale no quiero regresarte a tu casa cargando.

Comenzamos una amena charla mientras bebíamos. El alcohol siempre me pareció desagradable y menos útil si lo utilizas para reconfortar penas. En estos instantes me importo un comino mis propias enseñanzas. Solo quería olvidar mi mala suerte aunque sea por un momento. El alcohol era amargo y sofocante en mi garganta, procure no saborearlo y concentrarme en la plática.

Al rato de dos horas y con doce rondas de cerveza y otros licores perdí completamente el juicio no sentía mis piernas y mi estómago ardía. Si cuando tenía vista, podía tener más coordinación de mis sentidos. Ahora no puedo decir si estoy de parado o volando. Mi cuerpo se siente entumecido. No logro entender de que estoy hablando con Toothless, algo me digo, que está igual de ebrio que yo.

\- Y le dije…hip si quieres algo de esto...hip...deberás hacer cola. Yo soy el chico fury... más deseado por...hip...todas - al parecer la conversación se convirtió en como conoce a una de sus conquistas.

\- Ojala existan... hip... mujeres que...hip… nos vean por lo que somos

\- ¡Tú… no deberías... hip… preocuparte ya conociste a una chica... Hicc...up!

\- Si ¿Quién?... hip... ¿Astrid?... Solo estamos en la "friend… zone" para mi desgracia. No significo… nada para ella- apoye mi cabeza en la masa deprimido, sosteniendo un vaso listo para ser rellenado.

\- Lo siento... mucho amigo...hip las mujeres son a veces indecisas...o boxeadoras- dijo emitiendo sonidos de dolor.

\- Además ahora soy un don nadie… no puedo ni estudiar por ser ciego…¿Qué chica querría estar conmigo?

\- Esa es una universidad de quinta, no sabe apreciar el valor... que tienes...te quiero hermano...y... sé que conseguirás tu carrera con todo lo que te propongas.

Continuamos bebiendo sin percatar del tiempo, cuando uno de los mozos nos dijo que teníamos que retirarnos por estar cerrando el local.

De mala gana nos fuimos tambaleándonos por la calle, yo sosteniéndome de lo que podía de mi amigo. Toothless estaba un poco más sobrio que yo, por lo cual pidió que fuéramos en el metro y después recogeríamos el carro.

Ya en la estación del metro me sentó en una banca y continuamos con nuestro cuadro de desahogo personal en nuestro estado de ebriedad.

\- La vida es un asco...*hic*...te comprendo hermano.

\- A veces...deseo que todo esto sea una pesadilla...*hip*... en algun momento despertare y... volveré a abrir los ojos...hip. Pero sigo aquí, ¡¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! Por todos los dioses.- levante mis brazos al cielo esperando una explicación. Toothless me tomo de los hombros y me dijo que me tranquilizara.

\- Huy creo que mucho bebí. Vengo en un rato Hiccup. No te muevas.

Escuche sus pasos marcharse. Supuse que fue al baño. Me quede pensando en un futuro. Como iba progresar si no puedo valerme por mi mismo. Extraño ver, extraño sentirme libre, extraño los colores, extraño mi otra vida. Aunque tenga la misma, no es igual. Escuche los mormullos de unas mujeres que hablaban muy cerca de mí.

\- "Pobre hombre, todo ebrio y además ciego", "No sé qué lástima le ve, seguramente era un pordiosero, no ves lo ebrio que esta, la gente de esa forma no merece vivir en esta sociedad. Solo limitaría el progreso".

No se molestaron en esperar que me fuera, me insultaron sin remordimiento. Me tratan como una peste que debes tener piedad o excluirla de la gente.

Me llene de ira y a la vez tristeza no quería ser una carga para mis padres y mucho menos quería que se preocuparan por mí. Soy Hiccup Hadocck, hijo de dos de las personas más importantes de Berk. Lo mínimo que se esperarían de mi seria grandeza o éxito. Me siento inútil e impotente, saber que lo único que podría hacer por mi vida sería dar pena y desgracia a mi familia.

Quien me necesitaría. Seguramente Toothless ya se cansó de mí y le daría pena que lo vean andando conmigo. No creo que Astrid tenga algún interés en mí y no la culpo. No soy atractivo, no soy sociable y no puedo independizarme.

Para nadie soy útil.

No quiero seguir con esta pesadilla.

Ya no más.

Me levante de la silla y con lo último de seguridad que me quedaba camine al frente. Cuando di unos diez pasos me detuve, podía escuchar al tren llegar, la bocina que alertaba su ingreso y no lo pensé dos veces hasta que avance tres pasos y caí.

No escuche nada más solo la bocina del metro, pero ningún ruido. Mis ojos se apagaron y contuve la respiración. Caí en las rieles al igual que en un sueño.

Pov Astrid

Cogimos el último tren que nos llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad. Les dije que conocía un lugar para divertimos. Solo que jamás especifique que tipo de diversión seria.

\- No puedo creer que me convencieras a esto - me gire al escuchar las críticas de Stormfly - además, este traje es muy revelador - me dijo bajándose un poco la falda, para su mala suerte era una mini falda.

\- Oye, así estas bien. Si queremos que nos dejen entrar tenemos que enseñarles que no somos anticuadas - les dije independientemente.

\- Por mí no hay problema, me veo increíble - me dijo Rufnut haciendo una pose - solo espero que Eret no se entere que nos fuimos a una fiesta - ahora estaba asustada.

\- Confía en mi nadie se enterara, solo es una divertida salida de amigas - les afirme tranquilamente.

"Que podía salir mal" ¿por qué eso me sonó a deja vu?

Llegamos a las ultimas paradas, lo que antes era parte de la ciudad ahora está abandonado. Sirviendo de refugio para los delincuentes y vagos. Encontramos el edificio que correspondía a la dirección donde sería la fiesta de "la revolución juvenil".

Un hombre con traje negro que parecía ser el guardia de la entrada, se veía con un aire asesino. Mis amigas tenían miedo de acercarse y como no hay otra opción me toca ser la valiente.

\- Venimos por la fiesta. Mis amigas y yo nos gustaría entrar - utilice mi mejor táctica de inocencia para que me dejaran pasar. Con estos tipos es mejor comportarse como que eres lo más seductora posible. Solo sin perder el control.

El tipo vio a mis amigas y nos sonrió.

\- Claro, diviértanse.

Entramos al lugar. Yo todavía no me podía creer. El salón estaba completamente en destrucción, las luces neones cubrían cada rico como rayos. No podías ver ningún rostro solo las formas de los jóvenes, algunos bebiendo en los rincones amueblados, otros en el centro del salón bailando y saltando desenfreno en todos. La música era ensordecedora, daba una sensación adictiva de libertad. Era increíble, me sentía libre.

\- Vamos chicas no hay que quedarnos aquí - les tome de las manos y las arrastre a bailar.

Unos chicos nos invitaron cerveza y otros tipos de licores. Sin temor los bebimos y mis amigas comenzaron a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

Mis brazos eran frágiles, no sentía mis piernas, mi cuerpo y mente estaban completamente entregados a ese momento. No recuerdo cuando una mano me agarro de la cintura y me llevo a un lugar más apartado. Trate de ver el rostro creyendo que era Stormfly o Ruffnut, que me estarían vigilando que no cometa una locura. Pero al sentir la mano aferrarse más a mi cintura y sentir el aliento en mi cuello supe que algo andaba mal.

Trate de zafarme, cuando el hombre que me tenía acorralada me hablo de una forma terriblemente conocida.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos he - era el mismo tipo que trato de volarme.

Con una rabia horripilante empuje al sujeto y lo mire con desprecio.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿por qué me estas siguiendo?

\- No te sigo linda. Solo fue una coincidencia, de la cual me alegra - trato de acercarse de nuevo pero lo esquive y le doble el brazo. Táctica de auto defensa - tranquila, no vengo con las mismas intenciones tengo una oferta para ti.

\- ¡Púdrete! No quiero nada tuyo. Y más te vale no volver a tocarme, porque te juro que entonces me conocerás - le dije apretando mi agarre a tal punto de casi romperle el brazo.

\- Ya se lo suficiente de ti Astrid Hofferson - dijo mi nombre, entonces lo solté...

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

\- Eso no importa. Lo que en verdad se es que estudias en la universidad de Berk y necesitas dinero. Yo puedo dártelo.

\- Lárgate, no me interesa si me conoces. No quiera nada tuyo.

\- Es un trabajo sencillo, estoy seguro que con tus virtudes podrías ganar hasta 500 mil dólares - me dijo con esa repugnante y psicópata sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya me oíste no quiero que te me acercas y no voy a trabajar para ti! - estaba harta de su ofrecimiento, agarre una botella rota del suelo y lo amenace para que se alejara.

\- No eres una santa. Conozco a las de tu tipo. Cuando te sientas desesperada vendrás a mí ya verás.

Me aleje del rincón lo más lejos posible. Todavía podía sentir su mirada en mí, era perturbadora la sensación de ser acosada y este hombre solo me quiere utilizar. No dejare que me controle, no le debo nada a nadie y no necesito dinero en cantidad.

\- ¡Astrid! Aquí estas, no te alejes - Stormfly me sujeto protectoramente do los brazos.

Esa acción me quito un poco del temor que sentí.

\- Pensamos que ya estarías en plena acción - Ruffnut, me dio una mirada picarona. Me dio asco con solo pensarlo.

\- Creo que será mejor irnos. Esto se está saliendo de control.

\- Si creo que será lo mejor- Stormfly estaba temblando y se cubrió con mi brazo para tener protección.

Me sentía culpable de haberla traído a aquí, ella no pertenece a este tipo de gente y no quería que la lastimaran.

\- Vámonos de aquí- les dije a las chicas y nos encaminamos a la puerta principal.

Cuando salimos fuimos sorprendidas por unas patrullas.

\- ¡Quietas! ¡Manos arriba! –varios de los policías nos apuntaba con sus armas y automáticamente alzamos los brazos.

Fuimos obligadas a agacharnos mientras inspeccionaban.

-¡No hicimos nada oficial! – grito Ruffnut.

\- Ay pocas personas las demás debieron escapar – escuche la conversación de los oficiales.

\- No te preocupes arresten a todos los jóvenes los más sobrios serán puestos en interrogatorios, los demás arréstenlos.

\- No pueden llevarnos, no hicimos nada – no podía permitir que nos llevaran.

\- ¿De qué nos acusan? – dijo Stormfly.

\- De pertenecer a una de las bandas de prostitución callejeras.

\- ¿Qué?- dijimos al unisonó.

No era cierto, solo vinimos por una fiesta, no puedo ir a prisión

 **Este capi lo llevo desde hace meses y nunca tuve tiempo de subirlo.**

 **Ahora si pidiendo disculpas y despreocuparlos sé que parece que dejo el fick para siempre, pero no se preocupen comencé el fick con un inicio y un final, el problema es llegar a él :D.**

 **Como siempre si les gusta déjenme saberlo y ya pronto tendrán mas adelantos de otras… cosas… que voy subir** **.**


End file.
